How it Really Happened
by thefoxygrandpa
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic, hoooooooooo! This if from Chica's POV, but is essentially just Foxy telling a story. Based on my headcanon for what happened in 1987. Enjoy! uwu /


"So then, 1987, huh? I remember way back then. Before I was stuffed behind a curtain to rot. Before you arrived, lassie.

We were in free-roam mode, and everything was going well that year. It was roundabout summer when... 'it' happened. The pizzeria was packed with little children, and the pizza stains reached higher up the walls than ever before. We were one of the highest-ranking fast food places at the time, minus the... minor complaints. It was hard to move around my own stage, nevermind the rest of the dining hall - ya know, children, summer.

The band had just finished another one of their cheesy 'songs' - something about pizza and school. I didn't care much, I'd heard that song plenty enough without listening again. So, once they'd finished their performance and began to walk offstage to meet the kids, I was released as well. After some hasty meet-and-greets with overexcited children, I found myself standing in front of Freddy.

According to the welcome pamphlet handed out at the entrance. I was a thief - a disrespected one at that, especially by Freddy. But to me, it was all fun and games. I didn't really hate Freddy at all, and after-hours, before 12am, we'd usually find ourselves engaging in smalltalk. Little did I know that, at the time, Freddy hated my guts. When he joked about my flaws, I never realised he was being serious, and laughed along. Maybe it was because my technology was more advanced, allowing for balancing, running... stuff like that. But I didn't think it meant much. Seems it did.

As we commenced in our scripted arguments, with children around watching the scene, we failed to notice a little girl had approached, within a few feet. Too close. When I think back, she seemed about 8 years old, and donned an extemporary shirt with me and the band lazily stitched onto it. In her arms was a plush Freddy doll, which was clutched as if it meant the world to her. It was cute.

Once she was within arm's reach, and was staring up at Freddy - who was in the middle of some idiotic 'important' speech on respecting people's property - her carer finally noticed. A man, within the crowd of kids, with a pink cone hat. He didn't stand out at all, he wasn't special. His child was. She had that glow about her, as she stood cluelessly in a spot that was way out of the comfort zone for Freddy. I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't pleased with that girl. I didn't know what to do, but when I looked over Freddy's shoulder to that pink-hatted man who was making his way through at a steadfast pace, panic in his eyes, I knew what was gonna happen.

It looked as though this man had read the rules. The most important rule. "Don't touch Freddy."

However, when he pressed his hand against Freddy's arm to get him out of the way and reach his child, he must've forgotten the rule he knew his daughter was about to break. Maybe out of recklessness, worry, I don't know. But he'd touched Freddy, and there was no way out of this.  
I stood and watched as Freddy's eyes turned a pitch-black, his eyes glowing - he'd lost it. This man had broken the rules. And that meant termination. Almost as if he was broken, he lunged forward, his jaws ajar as he bit down on the man's head, crushing his frontal lobe, in the least.  
The cheers and laughs of children suddenly turned into screams of terror and confusion, and I saw the little girl frozen in terror, as Freddy continued to crush this poor soul's head. Recovering from my own startled self, I yelled at Freddy to stop - to no avail. In fact, as the man tried to pull himself free, he pressed down further, and I heard a sickening crack as blood spurted outwards. Onto me. Freddy was left somewhat clear. As he loosened his jaws and the body slumped to the ground, Freddy stepped backwards, his face almost as blank and empty of expression as ever. My shock was obvious, I think, because he looked at me as if he was confused - that was all he did. Meanwhile, the pool of blood the man produced had surrounded my feet. The dining hall was empty by then, the little girl had been dragged away by the tide. I was alone with the monster in front of me and a seemingly dead man.  
Bonnie? I don't know where they were. But I knew they were watching. They'd seen that, I knew they had. Regardless, I still felt alone on this one, I didn't know how to handle it, but I don't think anyone did.

I'm certain the owner saw what happened through the cameras, but of course, their main attraction couldn't be accused. That'd run down the whole business. So, as it seemed plausible, I was blamed. Dragged away. Broken, 'for safety, so I wouldn't come back'. And I was left behind this sodding curtain, for good, presumably. Being in here for so long doesn't give you high hopes for ever returning to the stage. I guess it's what I get for looking so... formidable. Fangs, hook, snout... all of it. I guess I'm a bit ugly. Fit for a pirate, eh?" He chuckled, the laugh accompanied by crackling static and glitched loops of other clips. It seemed forced - to you, anyways. 


End file.
